nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Phaser 1.0
OVERVIEW * Battle Phaser moves like something out of an old martial arts movie, both cool to watch and utterly deadly. I've discovered, however, that most of the time when a Nanovor is pretty to look at, that also means that it's probably the most dangerous thing out there. A friend of mine has this really expensive and huge fish tank set up in his house, filled with exotic saltwater fish. They even have a lionfish. You know it, I'm sure, with its zebra skin and dozens of long spines sticking out. It's like a sculpture floating in the water and you almost want to reach out and touch it. Did I mention that it's also poisonous and gulps up other fish that look at it sideways? That pretty much describes Battle Phaser -- beautiful, but deadly. It'll keep you mesmerized by how it looks and then let loose with the most insanely devastating attack I've ever seen. Look, but don't touch, especially when it hisses at you. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Battle Phaser is a late-game changer, mainly because of the incredible destruction that Serpent Whip can bring down in a single round. It's expensive to use though. Really REALLY expensive, so you're likely to only be able to use it once, maybe twice, during a game, so make sure that you wait for the right moment to let it loose. Unless you're dealing with a particularly annoying 'vor or approaching the end of the game, it's probably best to save Serpent Whip to use against an undamaged or slightly injured Nanovor. If you land a hit with this attack on a wounded Nanovor....GAME....OVER. You're going to have to wait two or three turns before you have enough energy in your bank to use Serpent Whip, but there's nothing stopping you from swapping in Battle Phaser to stun and swap block an opponent, then get it out to wait for the magic number to pop up in your energy supply. While Battle Phaser doesn't have any armor, its health is meaty enough that it'll be able to suck up more than a few hits while it does this rotation of pain. COUNTER TACTICS * Tie It Down! Start off with your Tank Walker 2.0 and attack with Headbutt. Then, swap in your Gamma Stalker 2.0, who can attack with Phase Fang for awesome damage, and swap-block the opponent's swarm! Then, Battle Phaser's health will be low enough for you to swap in your Spike Spine 1.0 and attack with Charge. * Do Some Damage for Less! Some Nanovor have really great damage attacks for only 1 EN. Start off with your Electrobull 2.0 to attack with Gore for almost 40 damage! Then swap in your Mega Scorpion 2.0, and attack with Megablast. * Save Up for a Surprise! Start off the battle with some slow alpha Nanovor. This will make the opponent nervous about what else you've got in store. Because you used your alphas, you'll surely have some energy left over, so swap in a heavy hitter like Battle Kraken 3.0 and attack with Blue Blast. This attack will do such massive damage that Battle Phaser will turn into confetti. ORIGINS * Battle Phaser is a remarkable metamorphosis in that it adopts traits from its Hexite precursors and augments this with a devastating attack that belies its slender, graceful frame. Its Fearful Hiss attack reminds me in many ways with the nerve-rattling shriek of an owl. An owl is a silent killer, with downy wings that absorb sound and eyesight and hearing that reach the near-supernatural. Its shriek, so frightening to hear, is meant to freeze prey in place--prey that has already been spotted and marked for the kill. This is similar to how the Battle Phaser operates, by paralyzing its prey and then delivering a single, decisive Serpent Whip to finish it off. ''-Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1